


【黑空特】战败if

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: 如果当时特兰克斯没有成功进入时光机器而是被黑空打败了的话
Relationships: Goku Black/Future Trunks Briefs
Kudos: 3





	【黑空特】战败if

**Author's Note:**

> 如果当时特兰克斯没有成功进入时光机器而是被黑空打败了的话

绝望的阴霾笼罩着这座硝烟四起的城市，四处都是残垣断壁，被毁得不成样子的街道上静得只能听到风声，身后背着剑的战士拖着负了重伤的身体缓慢又艰难地摸索着破损的墙壁往前走着。  
左手抱着的容器里盛放的是名为希望的能源，只要把这东西放入时光机器他就可以再次回到过去向悟空先生和父亲他们求救，他们还有救。战士想起自己逃出来之前母亲为了保护他而牺牲于黑衣人之手就一阵心痛与不甘，攥紧的拳猛地砸向身侧的墙壁发出闷响，恍惚下察觉自己有些意气用事，这声音若是将黑衣人招来可就糟糕了。  
特兰克斯警惕地看了看周围确认没有人追上来才继续往目的地出发。  
时光机器就放置在西都的胶囊公司里，特兰克斯现在不能用气飞行，否则会被敌人察觉，尽管，黑衣人每次都是像猫捉弄老鼠一样耍着他玩而不是下杀手，无论原因为何至少他活了下来，身上背负着所有人的希望。  
走着走着，特兰克斯竟觉得眼眶一热，当初盖罗博士的人造人草菅人命时如果悟饭先生能活下来就好了，然而少年又甩了甩头扔掉这天真的想法，两个人恐怕都无法对付那个黑衣人，他就是有这么强。  
至少他现在手中握着希望，他一定会回到过去的，特兰克斯抱紧了怀里的容器，然而下一的瞬间就察觉到了敌人强大的气息，惊觉可能会被发现于是屏起呼吸用瓦砾来藏身，眼睛则是四处寻找着对方的身影。  
被废墟的火光照亮的夜空中悬浮着一个黑色的身影，那副姿态像极了故事中的魔鬼，他也的确就是魔鬼。战士咬了咬牙右手摸上剑柄做好了交战的准备。  
然而黑衣人只是随手扔下来几个气弹，似乎是想要把废墟彻底销毁，特兰克斯不能用气只好徒手抵挡爆炸产生的气流以防受更重的伤。然而倒塌下来的钢筋混凝土若是不用气震开的话可能会导致腿骨骨折，特兰克斯别无选择。  
空气中的微妙气流变化引起了男人的注意，这股气很熟悉，果然是特兰克斯，黑衣人朝着气发出来的方向飞了过去。  
对方在接近，他发现了！特兰克斯顾不得其他，既然已经被发现那就只能用气飞行了，否则根本甩不掉他。  
黑衣人发出数枚气弹想要把他击落，然而这种攻击对少年来说躲避起来还是轻而易举的，不能浪费无谓的时间与体力，主要的是找到时光机器回到过去。  
敌人本来只是用他来打发时间玩一玩，可是以往见到他就恨不得手刃他的特兰克斯今天怎么只知道逃跑？莫非是终于察觉到实力的悬殊了？黑衣人扬起一抹得逞的笑容，他还没见过吧，这个身体可以使用的瞬间移动。食指与中指轻触眉心，寻找到特兰克斯的气之后整个人便出现在了他的面前。  
“啊……啊……”特兰克斯脸上挂着震惊的神色，这家伙，什么时候连瞬间移动都会用了？！  
“你要去哪啊，特兰克斯？”对方语气轻佻，完全就是想要激怒眼前这位血气方刚的少年。  
“你这个……怪物！”战士别无他法只能抽出背后的剑周身散发出金色的气焰变成超级赛亚人砍了过来。  
“不对不对，我说过多少次了。”黑衣人不慌不忙左手聚起紫红色的气剑，轻松躲过特兰克斯直截了当的攻击转而刺中他的侧腹。“我可是神。”  
“……唔……！”侧腹传来的剧痛让少年一时难以动作，温热的猩红液体沿着气剑淌了出来。  
黑衣人抽出气剑将特兰克斯扔了下去，身体直直地摔进瓦砾里，怀中的容器则是滚落到了一旁撞到了石块，额头擦伤的血流进眼睛里模糊了视线，特兰克斯努力朝容器伸出手却因为伤势太重连分毫都难以挪动。  
黑衣人落了下来，火光照亮了那张和孙悟空一模一样的脸。  
“真狼狈啊，特兰克斯。”布尔玛给他的命名为GokuBlack，男人径直地走过来单手拎起特兰克斯颈间的红色围巾，金色的头发像是失了力气又变回原来的颜色软趴趴地散落下来。  
这是对他的惩罚吗？用时光机器穿梭时空拯救了过去的世界，所以要连同整个未来世界和他一起接受惩罚吗？  
特兰克斯的眼睛里落下泪来，不知道母亲会不会责怪他，此刻眼前的这张脸与自己最憧憬的两个人重合了起来。  
少年的嘴唇动了动，发出细弱蚊蝇的声音：“……悟……悟空先生……”  
GokuBlack听到了，他只是眯起眼睛模仿着孙悟空的表情笑了起来：“没错哦，特兰克斯，用你最喜欢的这张脸杀了你，不觉得很幸福吗？”  
大脑已经快要不能思考了，双眼已经无神，下一秒敌人的手掐上了脖子。  
这一切，都是噩梦吧？

fin.


End file.
